1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light-emitting diode, an organic light-emitting display device including the same, and a method of controlling dual emission of the organic light-emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among various flat panel display devices, organic light-emitting display devices are self-emission display devices that electrically excite an organic compound to emit light. Such organic light-emitting display devices are manufactured at a low temperature, have high response speeds, have low power consumption, self-emit light, and have wide-viewing angles. In addition, organic light-emitting display devices have high contrast characteristics and do not require a backlight, which is required by a liquid crystal display (LCD), thereby enabling the production of lightweight and thin devices. In addition, organic light-emitting display devices have uniform surface emission characteristics and are easy to manufacture, and due to such characteristics, they are used in mobile phones.
Recently, research into dual-emission organic light-emitting display devices that can emit light on front and back sides thereof is being performed. In the case of a single panel, front and back side images (produced by an organic light-emitting display that emits light in two directions by controlling two electrodes of an organic light-emitting diode) are reversed images. On the other hand, when two panels are separately manufactured and then attached to each other, the attachment of the two panels results in high manufacturing costs, increased thickness, high consumption costs, or the like.